darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Nanos Finale Cons
Back to 2011 Logs Soundwave Robustus Shred Stormfront Soundwave stands like a statue. Without moving he was staring at the non-transparent stasis field around their 'test mech' volunteer (cough prisoner). His arms were folded as he waits for others to arrive to reveal the results of their adventure on the nano level. Robustus has stayed in repair bay since the start of quarantine. The medic getting in recharges only when he had to in order to stay alert. He has been keeping watch over his patients, especially Shred and of course the test subject who got the reprogrammed nanite. Soundwave may be still, but as Stormfront approaches, the rest of the place isn't. The room shakes under even careful footsteps as the massive mech approaches the medical area, not coming down here often for good reason. Once he finds a vantage point, he stops to watch the results. Shred is sitting in her quarantine booth, quite still, completely alone. Her optics are dark, it would appear she has shut herself down for the time being rather than suffering pain. "Hello Stormfront." The mech says as Stormfront approaches, not even having need to turn around to know who THAT was. "The preliminary scans show that the patient was indeed repaired, although in the past hour, its' life signature has ended." he explains to Robustus. Robustus looks over to Soundwave, "What?" he asks, frowning as he steps over to check the patient, "How did that escape my notice?" he grumbles, not sounding at all amused! "I disarmed the alerts to your station while adjusting settings on the force field." explains Soundwave, unapologetic. Whoops? Stormfront tilts his gaze downward, surveying the scene. "Greetings sir. I've logged everything we were able to pick up regarding the mission. Hopefully something in there will help. If I can be of service, let me know." Soundwave reaches out to grab Robustus sharply by the arm, to keep him from entering the dark force field. "Wait." Shred’s optics suddenly flicker with faint light. "The test subject.. Perished?" Robustus vents hard, the patient is indeed deceased. "Then the cure works but kills you in the process?" he asks. Soundwave nods to Stormfront "We may need your weapons. " he states, and then shakes his head at Shred "Negative. Cure did not kill test subject. Test Subject dead from something else." he glances to the panel that would control the force field "Force field: Transparent. " he advises Robustus. Shred frowns darkly, remaining where she is sitting however. Unfortunately for her, she cannot see into the both where the test subject is. "Then what was it that killed the subject?" Stormfront nods once, quietly running a systems analysis and weapons check, and reviewing the previous combat logs with the nanites in preparation. Robustus considers and looks over to Shred, then back to Soundwave, "We may as well make use of the patient's reprogrammed nanites sir. We could withdraw some and inject them into the infected." "Unknown, Shred." notes Soundwave, as he deactivates the Force fields' opaque nature, turning it Transparent- And revealing a gigantic Nanobot sitting there over the mutilated remains of the test subject. Startled it lifts its' mantis-like frame up and chitters. It’s the same one they had caught days ago! Robustus steps back, "By Primus." he gasps. Shred frowns darkly, "What the slag is going on,. what is it, Robustus? Soundwave? I can't see from here.. " Stormfront narrows his optic band as he considers the situation. He steps forward, tensing and readying systems as two missile bays open more fully, just in case. "Nanobot captured and reprogrammed: Currently enlarged. Theory: Our own shrink ray affected it and it grew back to proportionate size as we did." notes Soundwave, taking a step back. With a chitter, the thing steps into shred's view and then starts forwards - moving THROUGH the force field easily! Shred’s optics widen, focussing on the nanite, "sweet primus.. This is not good.. I'm in no shape to fight that thing.. " her finger servo's tightening for a moment, she flexes her wrist, but her weapon systems are currently inactive, too.. Robustus frowns darkly and then sees the thing come out of the force field. "Slag it to the pits." he cusses softly, moving to intercept the thing. " Stormfront continues to step forward, "At the risk of greater infection, I am prepared to fight it - as we need to contain it. In order to do her any good, it would need to be re-shrunk, I believe." the giant comments, trying to maneuver around enough to figure out how to get to it with the protective fields in the way. Shred frowns.. closing her optics for as moment. "Stormfront, are you confident you will be able to disable it without destroying it, so that you can re-shrink it? " "Negative. One nanobot of many reprogrammed ones. Commence destruction." notes Soundwave, as the thing lurches out of the force fields and turns, focusing on Stormfront with a shriek and darting closer. Stormfront frowns at the order. "I'd be happy to, but I don't have light weaponry... the backlash would catch all of you as well, sir." he replies, sticking with hand to hand, trying to grab for the nanite with one massive hand. Robustus moves around the creature, "More like can we disable it without destroying the med bay in the process." he states, "See if you can hold it steady Stormfront, I'll see if it will respond to an injection of sedative." Shred says, "Robustus, Soundwave, as chief Medical officer, I order you both to fall back, out of the medical bay. The facility can be repaired. Your survival is more important.! Stormfront, with how damaged I already am, I'll be no worse off than I already am. Do what you need to!" Shred says, "If Megatron doesn't like it, he can take it up with me later!" The thing is caught by Stormfront around the neck. It chitters and tries to chomp and devour his arm, kicking with the legs "Conclusion: Disable quickly via percussive maintenance." advises Soundwave insistently as he backs up, his own gun coming out "removal of limbs necessary." Stormfront attempts to hold onto the creature, arming a missile - not really intended as close quarters weapons. He lets the others try their efforts, preferring not to destroy the med bay if it can be helped. "Firing sequence initiated, once they're clear." he reports. Stormfront picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Stormfront rolls a 16! Stormfront adds, "For the moment... I think I have a grip on it though, sir, ma'am." Robustus looks over at Shred, "You don't outrank Soundwave, ma'am. And I'll be slagged if I'm going to let this thing hurt you or anyone else." he states, grabbing a needle and filling it with some sedative. "I have the backup plan if you need it sir." he states to Soundwave. Allowing him to try it his way. "Use of physical violence acceptable, Stormfront." replies Soundwave, taking careful aim to shoot at the nearest leg, a small explosion causing it to come off entirely. The thing shrieks and twists, kicking in every direction "Yes sir." Stormfront answers, grabbing with the other hand as well, working on crushing the bug as best he can manage without it escaping his grip. Shred frowns, "Wrong, Robustus, in this Med bay, I DO outrank Communications officer Soundwave. I do not like to have to pull rank, but in this instance, I want you both to get the slag out of here! Stormfront, do whatever you need to to bring an end to the threat this thing poses. " "SQUEAL!" flail, kick. The thing continues to fight back, sparks flying. Soundwave glances to Shred "Evacuation unnecessary. As patient, rank is neglible." he explains, although he does oblige her by backing up carefully, waving Robustus back "Success of subjugation attempt: high." Robustus backs away as Stormfront holds onto the beast, "Try twisting its head off Stormfront. That will disable it." "I believe I have it anyway... missiles should be unnecessary, but this will get messy either way." Stormfront reports, applying more and more pressure. The flailing limbs and weapons burn into his armored hands, leaving marks and rents in the metal. He usually prefers to destroy at range - but the giant is plenty strong. With a final effort, he attempts to slam his hands together and crush the nanite before it can squirm free. Shred says, "Just make sure it's disabled. and be careful.. I just hope the damned thing hasn't replicated..." "Negative. Only one creature visible. " reassures Soundwave as he blasts off another limb, before it expires in Stormfronts' grasp "Nanobots: Fragile proportionately." he determines, putting his gun away. Robustus watches the creature fall and vents out in relief. "If it would be all right with you sir, I would like to siphon out some nanites from the dead patient's body before they degrade." "Fragile, but they pack a punch. I'm going to need a scan, and some armor work. I don't think anything got past the plating." Stormfront reports, opening his hands, now covered in nanite... stuff, and covered in gashes and burns from its efforts to escape. "I can safely say it’s disabled, though. Not a lot left." Shred vents, lowering her head, "Good.. The sooner the damn Nanites in me are reprogrammed the better. I hate being disabled like this. " "A good idea." the force field is lowered by Soundwave, and he allows Robustus in "We can encourage them to replicate in the research laboratory that specializes in microbiology." he advises, nodding at Shred "Well done Stormfront." Stormfront steps back again, trying not to shake things too much. "Just glad more drastic measures were not necessary, sir. Hopefully the medical brain trust can handle it from here, but thank you." Robustus moves in with a few empty viles and a needle. He taps into the energon lines and withdraws a sample into the first vile. "I'll take care of your injuries soon Stormfront, just be patient. This does take priority." Shred nods faintly, an her optics blink off again. "Well, in the mean time, it's not as if I am going anywhere." Stormfront nods. "Far more urgent, yes. As I said, I don't think any of these injuries are severe. There's no hurry... with nanites, I just figured I'd best not go too far before I get a check for infection. I'm not in any hurry though. Just hoping to be an observer from here on... I prefer when heavy artillery and medical emergencies do not mix." Robustus takes the next sample from the coolant line. And the next sample comes from the lubrication line. Doesn't hurt to be thorough eh? "That should do it." he states, moving to the med bay door, "I'll take this to the lab mechs so they can get the replication going immediately." "Excellent. The Tuborat fosters are prepared." notes Soundwave "I can begin repairs on Stormfront and scan for infection." he offers. You have nominated shred For good RP! Robustus steps into the lab next door to give the samples to the mechs there so they can make sure there are nanites in them and begin the replication process. He returns to see if Soundwave require his assistance in repairing the large mech. Starting to scan and repair Stormfront, Soundwave states "Mission: Expensive. Results: Worth it. Stormfront offers over his hands first. "I think it’s just armor damage, possibly minor joint work. Low priority. I just want to make sure we don't spread infection right as we're getting rid of it." he comments to Soundwave. "Internals aren't turning up anything, at least." Robustus steps in to work on the mech as well. "Agreed sir." he states, "That nanite should not have infected you as it was the one we reprogrammed." "Indeed. Scans show up as no damaged nanobots present." confirms Soundwave. Stormfront nods. "Everything else can wait then. Far higher priorities. Thank you, both." Stormfront answers, before returning to quiet watch duty. Robustus shakes his head a bit at Stormfront, he moves to check on those in quarantine as they await the lab techs to bring them a sample of already replicated nanos. "Indeed." agrees Soundwave "Your self repair system will take care of the rest. Also Robustus: Harvest infected Nanobots from each patient and store in high quarantine." Robustus cocks his head, "Sir we already have samples from the infected. I took them myself." "We need more. One sample from each one." instructs Soundwave 'I will assist with the harvesting." Robustus rolls his shoulders and nods, moving to start taking one more sample from the infected in the room. Stormfront does his best to stay out of the way while samples are collected, going to low power levels while waiting on guard, just in case. After the samples, Soundwave collects and stores the vials, locking it away with his access card. Robustus finishes up with the sample taking and takes them to the lab next door for quarantine procedures to be done on them as well as see if they have any replicated nanos for him yet. "We will begin the cure of other Decepticons immediately, beginning with those of higher rank and working down." notes Soundwave Robustus returns with a dose of replicated nanos. "Those lab mechs sure know their stuff." he notes, working to fill up a few needles for injections. "You can do the honors if you want sir." he states. "I must return to other studies. I entrust it to you to be done." ntoes Soundwave, nodding. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Stormfront's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP Category:Robustus's Logs